


The Tick-Tock of Fatherhood

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-23
Updated: 2009-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 23:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted under the sub-pseudonyms of ouphe (Dreamwidth) and an_ouphe (LiveJournal) in response to <a href="http://vegablack62.livejournal.com/profile">vegablack62</a>'s prompt of <i>Neville, Orange, bemused, Weasley grandfather clock with nine golden hands that told the condition of its members</i>. AU.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Tick-Tock of Fatherhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vegablack62](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vegablack62).



> Originally posted under the sub-pseudonyms of ouphe (Dreamwidth) and an_ouphe (LiveJournal) in response to [vegablack62](http://vegablack62.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _Neville, Orange, bemused, Weasley grandfather clock with nine golden hands that told the condition of its members_. AU.

Mrs Weasley's clock had always bemused Neville; he had no idea how it worked, and he'd wanted to know for some time—especially once he'd seen his brown-haired head appear on a hand near all the orange-haired ones. Of course, now that he was about to become a father, he had other reasons for wanting to know how the clock worked. He secretly hoped that Ginny and his twins would be girls, however unlikely that might be, and already he wanted to do everything he could to keep their children safe.

"Would you teach me how to make one of those?"

As if she understood what Neville was truly asking, she answered, "I'd tell you not to borrow trouble by worrying prematurely, but every parent does," while opening a kitchen cabinet and taking from it the materials he'd need. "You'll be a good father."

"What made you take up clock-making?"

"Even knowing what they're up to, it's good to have something to do that isn't worrying," Mrs Weasley said, smiling warmly as she began teaching him.

By the time the girls turned six, the boys turned four, and Ginny was expecting their fifth—and perhaps, sixth—child, Neville had become an excellent clock-maker.


End file.
